


Cree the Cat

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Cree the cat, Iraq, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apartment was getting lonely without my loud and obnoxious roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cree the Cat

There's a student in my class who reminds me of you. As you know I teach the fourth grade, so I recently planned out an assignment for the children to do. They were supposed to write about someone they cared a lot about. He wrote about his younger brother who recently started kindergarten. I've noticed that when class ends he goes straight down to his brother's classroom and stands outside until he comes out, no matter how hot or cold it is. He acts just like you act with Sam.

I really do miss you. Have you recieved my other letters? I guess there is no way of knowing until you write back.

Michael and Gabriel told me to tell you hello, and they hope you are doing well. Michael just got tenure at the university. He's only 28, can you believe that? Gabriel's doing well I suppose. Him and Kali are still together. I don't know where that's going. They act like they hate each other 90 percent of the time.

I'm not sure what else to tell you about.

I got a cat. The apartment was getting lonely without my loud and obnoxious roommate. I'm kidding; but it is lonely. I've named him Cree. He sleeps in your bed. I'll make sure to wash the bedding before you get home.

Stay safe.

 

-Cas


End file.
